Alone in the Snow
by Kitsune Swift
Summary: In the park, Rogue finds a certain Cajun. It all goes downhill from there. He's injured, it's cold... she loves him... and something happens... Three-shot fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I love the holidays! _Takes a deep breath._ They really help me get motivated… I personally think this is a sad story I wrote. And to top that off, it was a dream I had a while ago… just so you know, this is sort of a second chapter to AaE, but it's standing alone because it's not truly the second chapter… if that made any sense…

If you find a mistake, or if something, specially the ending doesn't make sense, correct me please! I'm typing this at 11:00, after a very long day of painting a bunch of primer in a small room…

So, anyway… hope you all like it, and feel free to R&R!

-/-

Rogue sighed. The holidays never really did any thing for her. So much chitchat… A girl needs to breath!

And so, the untouchable found herself in the park, swinging in silence. But in her head, there was enough noise to wake the dead.

'Ah'm gonna have Let it Snow stuck in mah head till Valentines Day! Why on Earth did Kitty wanna listen ta that all night last night!?'

After a few more minutes of silence, her thoughts drifted to the night before… Her dinner with whom she'd thought was an enemy… The beautiful bracelet he had given her that she wore around her wrist that very moment…

Rogue shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts… but it didn't work the way she'd hoped… so instead, she started singing. But surprisingly, it wasn't Let it Snow…

_If one day, you discover him… broken down, he's lost everything…no cars no fancy clothes to make him who he's not… the woman at his side is all that he has got…_

As Rogue continued her song, a figure caught her eye. Slowly, and still humming, she cautiously moved to the slide stairs, and climbed up.

"Hello?" She called out to the figure who looked to be in an odd position.

"Bonsuer…"

Rogue froze, 'Ah'd know that voice anywhere…'

"Swamp Rat! I can't believe you followed me again!" she shrieked, causing the poor guy to wince.

"Remy no' follow ya… don' have reason to…" he said as he opened his eyes. Rogue quickly noticed how his eyes looked… dull, and lifeless.

'Just like last night…' she thought.

"Gambit, why are your eyes so dull?"

He blinked, "Who are ya chere?"

"What a ya mean who am I?! We've known each other for a while Swamp Rat! And to top it off, we just saw each other last night!"

Remy could only blink in response, he really had no idea it was his Southern Belle. "Sorry chere, can no' recognize ya…"

'What is with him? And what is… is that blood!?'

"What the hell happened Swamp Rat!?" Rogue shouted in urgency, getting in front of him in the process.

"Don' remember chere… T'ings be getting' blurry fo' me."

Without thinking, Rogue carefully started taking his shirt off to find the wound. But when she got it off, she knew Gambit probably wouldn't survive.

He seemed to be one big wound. What Rogue could find, he had what looked like a lion's bite on his right shoulder and left side. Large abrasions littered his upper body, and he looked like he had internal bleeding. But that wasn't all…

From the look of his right arm, it was broken badly, and from the bite mark, a deep cut trailed down to what was visible of his left leg.

'This guys a mess! It's a wonder he's even alive! What happened to him after we split last night?! Better call for help…"

Acting fast, she pulled out her cell phone and called the mansion. While doing this, she carefully maneuvered Remy back into his trademark coat.

"Come on… Pick up!"

Kitty – Like hello! You've reached the Xavier Institute… Kurt! Don't push me!

Kurt – Sorry Meine Katzchen… Didn't know you were there…

Kitty – Ya, sure.

Kurt – I vas running from Bobby! He tried to ice me!

Kitty – Like, so?

Bobby – I'm gonna get you man!

Kitty – Bobby! You iced my hair!

Bobby – Get Amara to fix it.

Kitty – Get back her you worm!

_**A bamf and a pitter-patter of feet hitting the ground is heard.**_

Logan – Kids these days… Why's there a blinking light on the machine? Is this thing on? **_Tap tap _**Hm… leave a message if your still there.

"Guys! This is Rogue. We really need ta change that message… Listen, Ah need someone ta come ta the park ASAP! If at all possible, bring Beast!"

She smoothly shifted behind Gambit, and leaning him back on her. She wrapped her arms around him as carefully as she could when she noticed him shiver and stiffen.

"Don't get used ta this Swamp Rat… Ah'm only doing it cause it's cold, and your injured," she stated, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more so then him. Remy only nodded in response.

For several minutes, silence ensued. Both were lost in thought, and it seemed the temperature dropped a few degrees. It took many more minutes to realize the fact that it was snowing.

"Aw great… That's just what we need right now…" Rogue stated under her breath.

"But de snow is pretty chere… don' get much o' it down in de Bayou… 'S a good change o' pace."

"Maybe… But we shouldn't be out in this. Its s'posed ta get worse later on. And Ah don't know 'bout you, but Ah'm already cold…"

"Ya don' have to stay chere… you could leave if you want to…" Rogue glanced down at him.

"No sugah, that's not what I meant… Just relax ok?"

Twenty minutes later, Rogue was getting impatient. "Where are they?! It's flippen Christmas! Where would they go?!"

"Dey be 'ere soon chere, don' worry non?"

"I don't think so Gambit… they're sure taking their sweet time in getting here…"

"Don' worry non, chere. Dey get here soon, so now Remy be tellin' you to relax."

Rogue gave a small laugh. He was being stubborn, and he knew it. Honestly, she was amazed he was even awake; let alone knowing where he was dragging the energy to be honoree from.

As the time silently passed on, and Rogue grew more impatient, Gambit grew worse, and less responsive. He'd come to now and again, but then he'd fall out of it again.

Nearly an hour later, and still no one had shown up, Rogue felt the figure in her arms grow colder.

"Gambit?! Stay with meh!"

"Ugh, chere, don' yell so loud non?" Rogue sighed in relief.

"Well you scared meh!"

"Sorry chere… Rogue? Don' forget me non?" Rogue's eyes widened.

"Come again?"

"Goodbye mon chere…"

"Swamp Rat? You… your not… don't you dare leave me! Ah love you Swamp Rat! Ah don't know how you did it, but ya made meh fall for ya! So don't leave now!" Remy smiled slightly, lighting his eyes just slightly.

"Remy loves you to Rogue… Don' forget it non?"

"Course not, just hold out a little longer, and Ah wont have reason ta cry… ya know how much Ah hate cryin… Swamp Rat?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kitty, Kurt and Dr. McCoy showed up, only to discover Rouge silently sobbing over a figure covered in his own blood. In her hand, she held a deck of cards, and the bracelet she'd been wearing earlier that day.

They snow was coming down in a furry, as if to say, "Its all your fault."


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I'm writing for the Alone and Empty Series! It's only been.. *counts* 5 years. Wow. Honestly, I didn't think I'd write anything for it, but here we go! Funny how inspiration happens at weird times. This isn't a one shot. Its going to be continued as inspiration keeps hitting.

Unbeta-ed! I'm using Wordpad and FF's spellchecker, so please notify me if there's any mistakes!

Anyway... Without further ado, here's chapter 2!

The mansion seemed quiet, even though everyone was in a state of chaos. Rogue had only the strength to watch as everyone went every which way, carrying out specific tasks. She found it funny that every single one of them were busy, considering the amount of occupants, but she couldn't stop one of them for fear of upsetting the precarious balance everything was currently sitting in.

Behind the door at the edge of the hall, Gambit's life was on the line as Beast tried to patch him up.

The whole team had arrived at the park, and every single on of them only gaped at the scene before them and it wasn't until Rogue had yelled at them to help did they move. Kurt, who had hung with Beast now and then had picked up very small amounts of medicine and was able, with the help of Jean, to keep the Alcolyte alive until they made it to the mansion. Rogue was honestly surprised they'd made it this far, but she wasn't complaining. If the Swamp Rat lived, that was fine with her.

But if he died...

She shook her head, cradling it in her hands as she tried to keep her tears in. 'Come on, get a hold of yourself... Cryin won't do ya any good... 'Sides, if Kitty finds you like this, you'll never hear the end of it. She'll be all over ya for the next week makin sure ya are alright...' she thought, taking a ragid breath. A hand on her shoulder startled her, making her elicite a squeak.

"Easy Rogue..." Professor Xavier started, his voice low. "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened. Were you hurt as well?"

"No, Ah'm fine... Ah went out for a walk, and Ah found him like this in the park... Ah tried ta call, but no one answered, and no one came for so long... Ah thought he wasn' goin' to make it..." she said in a rushed speed that could rival Pietro's speedy talk if she really wanted it to. The professor held up a hand before catching her eye a moment.

"Rogue, I am sorry that it took so long for us to get out there... There was a small power surge, and we didn't recieve your message for a bit. It wasn't until Jean picked up on your distress and Ray powered the generators that we learned anything was wrong, and for that I apologize..." he said, looking toward the emergency room. She couldn't help the fear and curiousity she felt then. The professor would be the one who'd probably know first what the situation with Gambit was, and she felt antsy, wanting the information passed on. "Calm yourself Rogue, everything is going alright for the current circumstances."

She took a deep breath as she nodded, trying to dispell the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Scott ran passed them without a second glance, his face set in a determined expression gracing his features. He went straight toward the closed door and passed through it without looking at anyone, causing Rogue to be slightly suspicious. Scott wasn't exactly friendly to those who started off as enemies, and Remy had kidnapped her when they first met.. "Prof?" she questioned, looking at the psychic.

"He's stubborn. I'll be right back Rogue," he said, his chair moving toward the door Scott passed through.

Minutes passed before a soft voice broke Rogue from her reverie. "Rogue?" it wasn't the proffesor, but instead Jean, of all people. The red head looked fairly disturbed or rattled, which was strange to Rogue as the psychic normally always looked the part of perfect. "Are you alright? You've seemed distraught since we came to find you..."

"Wouldn' you be?" Rogue muttered, feeling a small amount of animosity. "Ah mean, he's not a bad guy... he's just messed up with the wrong people... Well, his humor's pretty terrible, but he's not... Nevermind, I'm startin ta ramble..."

"To tell you the truth Rogue, I'd probably react the same as you did," Jean said quietly. "There's nothing wrong with how you handled the situation. I know the both of you have, well, not really a relationship, but a fairly present friendship... So I figured I'd make sure you were doing alright..."

"Ah'm fine... Ah really am..." Rogue sighed, "But Ah'd like to know what Scott was plannin ta do... He was fairly determined to do whatever it was he was goin ta do.."

Jean stiffened, closing her eyes, "Scott's being a jerk right now. He's trying to find some master plan, and was going to try and pester Gambit about it when the surgery was done... I thought he finally took our oppinions, but I was apparently wrong... Did the proffessor go in there to talk him down?"

Rogue nodded, trying to clear her head. She had slightly cringed at the mention of surgery, but the thought of Scott questioning Remy made her stomach twist, espcially with the Swamp Rat in the current state he was in. "Ya... He said he'd be right back... but he's been in there for a while..."

"He's talked Scott out of it," Jean said, her head cocked slightly as she communicated with one of the occupants in the room. "Oh, but they want me to send you in. Hank and the proffessor need to talk to you, and they won't tell me why."

Rogue practically launched from her seat and ran the small distance and burst through the door. Scott was in the corner, arms crossed in a very unhappy position. Hank and the proffessor locked their gazes on her's but she turned to face Remy, who was laying under a blanket, hooked up to a few machines. She quieted the sob that threatened to come over her.

"Rogue, please sit down..." Hank said, leading her to a chair near Remy. Her eyes didn't leave the other's face. She hadn't seen him without the half mask he wore with his battle gear, and she wished she could complete the picture with his eyes open and a smile on his face.

"Rogue, we have some bad news..." the professor started, looking to the Beast. Hank sighed, grabbing his clip board.

"We were able to save his life... His arm was severely broken, but with the right treatment, it'll heal just fine. He's sustained a few broken ribs, and it looks to me as if some wild animal got to him. He had lost a lot of blood by the time he got back here, although, we do have some extra blood on hand. I had to surgically remove an obstruction just past the wound in his side. Infection has become a major threat, although I'm confident it'll go away fairly soon with antibiotics. Unfortunately, he has a severe head wound, and it is, I'm sure, the reason for this... Rogue, Gambit has fallen into a coma. I'm sure you know, the longer a coma lasts, the less the chance of the patient waking up..."

The sob really did escape her throat this time and she turned and, though she was careful not to hit the spots she remembered him being injured, threw her upper body on the bed and her arms curled gently around the Cajun. 'No... It can't be like this! What happened to you Swamp Rat!? Don't do this to me!' she mentally screamed, trying to keep it to herself to save Jean and the proffessor the mental pain. Her eyes locked on the red, green and black jeweled bracelet she'd almost forgotten and felt a tear fall from her eyes.

The machines beeped around those in the room in silent urgency to complete their jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : So, I think I am actually done with this story. I may add a sequel at some point, but I'm fairly content with it being a 3-shot fic (though, as per usual, I feel discontent with the content... may have to revise it). It went further then I thought (mainly cause I couldn't stand the dark ending the one-shot had), but I believe this will be the final end. **_

_**So, I thank all of you who have read this story. Who have given it a shot (despite the long updates between chapters and the small changes in writing style) and have reviewed and favorited it (and apparently added it to a C2. I'm apparently behind the times XD ). You guys are awesome.**_

It was three weeks to the day.

She hadn't visited the infirmary. Unable to reconcile seeing the man she was just beginning to see in a coma... one so unlike the ones her power caused... she had taken to avoiding the room. Which wasn't hard, as the room was in the lower recesses of the mansion.

She had also tried her best to avoid the others. It hadn't worked out the way that she wanted, but at least the majority of the other kids were leaving her alone.

"Rogue! Hey, guess what??"

Unfortunately, she still had to deal with Kitty. "What's up Kat?" Rogue asked, trying to add interest in her otherwise bland tone. Kitty narrowed her eyes slightly, but didn't say anything. In regard to her tone anyway.

"So, I have this reeaally cool dress... and like, I was thinking..." Rogue blinked, looking as discreetly around the room as possible. Ray was playing some sort of game with Kurt, so neither of them would be much help... Amara was rummaging through the fridge... Bobby was sneaking up on her... "Rogue!"

"Sorry Kitty," Rogue sighed, guiltily. Caught in the act. She couldn't help the small blush as her roomie and friend glared at her, pouting. "You were totally not even paying attention. I guess I'll go share my news with someone else then." Rogue focused on the brunette with slightly narrowed eyes.

News?

"Kitty! Wait, Ah'm sorry!" Rogue said quickly, moving to grab the girl's arm. She passed right through it. "Not fair, Kat, Ah said sorry!" Kitty tossed a small grin over her shoulder. Now curious, and knowing the expression meant Kitty was going to play hard to get, Rogue gave another quick sigh, tossing a spoon at Bobby as she moved, making him squeak indignantly. Amara, despite the warning Rogue tried to give her, still jumped in startlement.

"Hold on! Kitty stop!" Kitty spun to face Rogue in the hall, quirking a brow in question. "What did you wanna say?"

"Guess you're just gonna have to catch me!" she said, suddenly disappearing through the floor. Rogue blinked for a moment before growling, scaring Jaime as he tried to side-step around her.

"KITTY!"

Dodging various other teens as she made her way down the flight of stairs, she cursed to herself. Kitty was taking her close to the infirmary. That was definitely the last place she wanted to be... "Kitty... where are ya?" she called as quietly as she could. The air down here wasn't to be disturbed... it felt wrong to make any sort of noise...

"Boo! Gotta catch me Rogue!" Kitty phased through Rogue, running through the wall next to her. Rogue's eyes widened slightly, realizing that the wall was the same that housed Remy LeBeau. "Kitty! Get outta there!" she hissed at the wall before she moved to the door.

"Haha! What, and ruin the surprise?" Kitty said back, poking her head through the door. She laughed at Rogue's stunned expression. "Come on! I tried to tell you, but since you weren't listening... get in here!" Kitty grabbed her shoulders, pulling her through the closed door as well, giggling.

"What are ya doin ya crazy girl!?" Rogue hissed, swatting at Kitty. "We're not allowed down here!" Kitty rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall she'd initially entered from. "If Hank catches us..."

"Oh chill. It's, like, perfectly cool for us to be here right now. Look," her hand gestured toward the bed. Rogue closed her eyes, not wanting to look over. "Oh, come on Rogue... Please? Just look... Fine, I guess I'll just have to talk to Remy all by myself. Hey Remy!"

Rogue felt her heart freeze at the greeting. She felt the blood leave her face at the sound of _his_ voice actually responding. "Hello chere. Nice to see ya 'gain." It was light, hardly the strength it should have been, as if he had to catch his breath... but it was joking and happy.

"This better not be some sort of sick prank..." Rogue stated, eyes still closed tightly, though she turned in the direction of the bed. She lightly touched the bracelet, still around her wrist... where it'd been since it had been given to her. It's weight was comforting, giving her courage.

"Please Rogue, do you think I'm _that _cruel?? Like, honestly! I wouldn't do that to you!" Kitty sounded affronted, and Rogue blushed guiltily once more, glancing at her sheepishly. Taking the honesty in Kitty's face as a go ahead, she turned fully to the bed. A brilliant, amused smile met her sight, red and black eyes expressive as they searched her own green ones.

"Hello mon chere," the card-thrower greeted, tilting his head slightly. "Remy be thinkin you didn't want to see him no more... been up and about for few days... and not one peep outta de Rogue."

"Gambit..." she muttered, moving forward. Carefully, she found herself kneeling on the bed, arms winding around his body. She made sure not to make contact, and she felt his arms hover around her back before she felt the lightest of touch on her shirt. She felt better than she had in weeks.

He was alive, and he was going to be just fine.


End file.
